Some Drunken Gods
by melli-elle
Summary: Sanada really didn't want to be there... but... it WAS Atobe's party... and he had promised... One night couldn't really hurt, could it?


**Some Drunken Gods**

MissElla: NO! This is in no way related to my story 'Gods and Alcohol Don't Mix' But I liked this idea, and somehow relating the name of this story to the name of that one has some sort of irony to it. This is also a one-shot, like that one… and unlike that one, it does not have dirty pair. It doesn't really even have Gakuto or Yuushi in it… Even if Yuushi is mentioned. Oh well! Here goes nothing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I just use the characters and put them in embarrassing situations that make people laugh… I mean, at least I think I do… Hmmm… where are they…

Warnings: Really bad OOC, a drunk Tezuka, and shounen-ai!

* * *

Why on earth was he here again? This was the stupidest idea this side of that games day that Seiichi had thrown… Wait, never mind, this couldn't be half as bad as that…

Scratch that, it was much worse.

Sanada watched as his boyfriend sauntered his way over to collapse onto his lap.

"Chirou, deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, be a dear and help your Keigo to the dance floor? I want to dance!"

"Keigo, you've been drinking."

"Genichirou, I'm always drinking."

"You're drunk, that means you've had more then your usual amount." Atobe smirked, and slung his arms around Sanada's neck.

"It is MY party, Chirou, Ore-sama should do as ore-sama pleases!"

Sanada sighed, looking down at his extra attachment. "Keigo, I'll go home if you start that again."

"But I'm drunk, Chirou!!!!!" Atobe insisted, smiling. "Means ore-sama gets credence's, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't. I think Akutagawa is looking for you though," Sanada said, and Atobe pouted, before turning around, seeing Jirou waving wildly at him.

"KEIGO! KEIGO! COME ON WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A DRINKING CONTEST!!!!!"

Atobe was immediately off Sanada's lap, and walking over to where Jirou was, muttering something about 'they think they can beat Ore-sama?'

"He's drunk," came a flat, slightly slurred voice from beside him, and Sanada turned to see Tezuka suddenly sitting next to him.

"So are you," Sanada thought he'd point out, and Tezuka shrugged.

"I'm only drunk because it took me until my fifth glass to realise Oshitari had spiked the punch… with a lot of alcohol."

Sanada realised that Tezuka was unusually talkative when drunk.

Suddenly, he found a finger in his face pointing out to the dance floor.

"You're boyfriend's about to pass out," Tezuka announced, and Sanada followed Tezuka's gaze, spotting Atobe dancing on the floor with a very drunk Jirou.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"He's your boyfriend," Tezuka insisted, but Sanada shrugged.

"He's your ex-boyfriend."

Tezuka thought for a moment, before nodding. "Touché."

"Speaking of boyfriends, isn't yours supposed to be here?" Sanada asked, looking around for the honey haired tensai. Again, Tezuka shrugged, before looking around and frowning.

"Wait, yes, he is supposed to be here. Where is he?"

"How should I know, he's you're boyfriend."

"But he's… Oh wait, that comeback doesn't work a second time."

Sanada nearly face palmed at what Tezuka nearly said.

"Oishi, where's Fuji?" Tezuka asked his vice captain, who just happened to walk past at that time.

"Umm… ano, I think he went into the kitchen, Tezuka."

"Alright then. You can go back to Kikumaru now."

Sanada watched as Oishi turned 7 shades of red before walking away quickly. Then he turned to Tezuka, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to the kitchen to get Fuji?"

"Why?"

"Because he's your boyfriend?"

Tezuka paused, before shaking his head. "I thought that was Atobe…"

Sanada groaned. "Keigo's my boyfriend now."

"Wait, so… who's dating Fuji?"

"You are!"

"I am? Oh, alright… That means I'll have to be seme again…" Tezuka said calmly, taking a sip of his drink, causing Sanada to nearly choke on his. He was about to say something else when, once again, he found himself a lap full of Hyotei Buchou.

"Chirou…"

"Yes, Keigo?"

"Why are you sitting over here with Tezuka being boring?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Sooooo… if I weren't drunk, you'd get up and dance with me?!"

Sanada hesitated, before replying "Maybe…" and Atobe's eyes lit up.

"Really!? Ok! I'm not drunk now, see how not drunk I am?" he asked, as he waved his hands around a little. "I can still do this!"

"Only drunk people would do that," Tezuka said from beside them, taking another sip of his drink.

"Or people who were exercising!" insisted Atobe, before turning to look at Tezuka, and smirking.

"Hey Mitsuuuuuuu…"

"Leave me out of this, Atobe. I'm not dancing with you… Apparently, I'm dating Fuji now."

Atobe's eyes widened, before turning to Sanada.

"It's true! He left me for Fuji and I was all alone and unhappy and then CHIROU CAME ALONG! YAY!" Atobe snuggled against Sanada's chest. "My Chirou…"

Sanada sighed, even as he glared at Tezuka for watching Atobe the way he was.

"Stop that," Sanada said, and Tezuka looked at Sanada.

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything."

"You were watching Keigo."

"How do you know I was watching Atobe, hmmm, unless you were watching me?"

"I wasn't… wait, what?"

"Really, Sanada, if you felt about me like that, you should of just told me…"

"Genichirou?"

Sanada winced, before looking up at the one person he really didn't want to see right now.

"Yes, Seiichi?"

"Have you seen Akaya?"

"Can't say I have, no…"

"Oh, that is too bad… Jackal was looking for him, apparently he has a curfew."

"Seiichi… aren't you drunk?"

"Of course I am, Genichirou. Can't you tell?"

Sanada shook his head. "No, I really can't…"

"Oh, that's good. It's too bad you have a terrible aversion to alcohol, Genichirou, it would make this party much more fun…"

Sanada glared slightly as his buchou walked away, but was interrupted at the movement on his lap, and it took him a minute to realise that he now had two buchous on his lap, and they were both making out with each other.

"Hey! Quit that!" Sanada yelled, pulling Atobe away from Tezuka, who was now pouting.

"But Atobe's a good kisser…" Atobe turned to Sanada.

"It's true, you know. Oh wait! You do know! My Chirou. Stop talking to Yukimura!"

"I might if you stop making out with Tezuka!"

"He's jealous again… Really, Sanada, if you want to make out with me that badly, you should of just asked."

"I don't want to make out with you!"

"Really? Because Atobe said you're even more forceful then he is… And Atobe knows how much I like that…" he paused looking off into space for a moment, and Sanada was distracted by Atobe kissing him this time.

"Chirou, stop paying attention to Mitsu and start paying more attention to me! Though… Mitsu is a good kisser, you should make out with him! OHH! I KNOW! We can all make out together!"

"KEIGO!! MORE DRINKING CONTEST!"

"Whoa, have to go!" Atobe said, before jumping off Sanada's lap and running over to Jirou again. Sanada shook his head, before turning to Tezuka, who was still half sitting on his lap, and looking at him.

"Hi," he said, tilting his head.

"Hello," Sanada said hesitantly, before receiving a lapful of Tezuka, with his lips against his. It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening, before pushing Tezuka away.

"Tezuka!"

"Wow, Atobe was right, you are a good kisser."

"TEZUKA!"

"What did Yukimura mean by your aversion to alcohol?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?"

"MITSU!!! STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY CHIROU!" came a loud shout, before a pause, and "WITHOUT ME!!"

Sanada sighed. He was out numbered. Right then, he was just glad he hadn't touched the punch. He got drunk even off the smallest bit of alcohol.

"Hmmm, these cups look exactly alike… Now, which one's mine, and which one's Sanada's? Oh well, it doesn't matter…"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Sanada groaned, before sitting up. Something wasn't right. He was in Atobe's bed, but that wasn't it. He was used to being in Atobe's bed. He had a headache… Wait, he thought he hadn't touched the alcohol last night… What had happened!?

Suddenly, he looked down, only to gasp.

"KEIGO!"

Two buchous woke up, one's silver hair falling into his face, the other's brown hair falling over unseeing eyes.

"Yes, Chirou?"

"WHY AM I IN BED WITH TWO PEOPLE?!"

"Because last night you had so much fun making out with Tezuka, you decided he could join in for one night."

"HOW CAN YOU REMEMBER THAT WHEN I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?"

"Could you two please keep it down? I have a headache…"

* * *

MissElla: Well, there you have it… Yes, I referred to Tezuka and Atobe as gods… I'm ok with that, though! They are gods to me… So is Sanada, but I wanted to only refer to the buchous as gods… yes, I was wondering about putting Yukimura in and making it a foursome, but… I just don't really like Yukimura all that much!


End file.
